We Are Family
by theinspired
Summary: When the souls invade, Regan Scott is left to fend for herself. After the Seekers take her, she is brought to Jeb's caves by old family friends, Melanie and Jamie Stryder. Takes place after the book. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_I just finished The Host yesterday and I couldn't hold back. I own nothing._

**Chapter 1**

I stared at my reflection in the serene pond. The only thing that was peaceful anymore. My face didn't show the pain I felt filling my heart. I was strong, even though I was alone.

My long dark hair was streaked with copper, a trait I had inherited from my mother. Dad always said that I looked exactly like her when she was my age. She was the first to go, though she had died human. I still missed her terribly, knowing that she was watching over me.

A tear trickled down my grimy face from its staring point in my hazel eyes. My father had been the culprit behind that one. He always knew what to do when something went wrong. When he was taken, Garrett and I didn't know what to do. It tore my heart, remembering that vicious smile on the face that was his, but wasn't at the same time.

I had depended on Garrett after that. My strength and will were shaped my him. My brother was always pushing me forward. I always felt safe when I was with him, whether it was in a cave or ducked down in a ditch. When he disappeared, I had to fend for myself. It seems unfair to a fourteen year old.

My slim body was fast and strong, a condition it was forced into from all the running. I could carry at least half my body weight easily. I wasn't sure how tall I was anymore, with no one to compare. But I wasn't the tallest or the shortest. I was somewhere in between.

My clothes were soaked with sweat and dirt. I wasn't sure what color they were anymore. My jeans had rips and tears in them from the brush I always found myself in. My scuffed up tennis shoes were developing holes at the heels. I would have to steal a new pair soon.

I reached for my worn backpack. Its contents clattered as I pulled it along the ground. There had to be a few snacks left. I felt around, pushing aside the medicines I'd managed to take from a small hospital, trying to reach the bottom. My hand wrapped securely around a small granola bar.

My stomach growled for it. I unwrapped it quickly and crammed most of it into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of chocolate-chip. I swallowed down the rest of it, shoving the wrapper into my pack, and pulled out my half-empty water bottle. I took a mouthful and put it back in. I zipped my bag and stood, throwing the straps around my shoulders.

Time to move on.

I walked with long strides, heading nowhere. I didn't have anyplace to go. Just get away from _them_. The vile creatures that took everyone on this planet. The parasites.

I walked for a few hours in solitude, listening to the crunch of the leaves beneath my feet. Night fell quickly. I found a small opening in the rock. It wasn't a complete cave but enough to keep most of my body hidden.

I stared at the trees, thinking about how lucky they were. Nothing could take them over. They were safe. Everything beside the human race was safe. I was instantly jealous of them. My mind wandered like this for a while before I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

--

I woke to the sound of sirens. Seekers. I jerked to my feet, slinging my pack on, and ran in the opposite direction of the sirens.

It wasn't long before beams of light swirled out into the darkness. This pushed me forward. I could almost hear Garrett's voice in my head, urging me on. "_You can do it, Regan._" I used the adrenaline pumping through my veins to power my speed. It felt like I was escaping when I stepped in the wrong place.

The steel trap clamped down hard on my right leg snapping the bone. I fell, cracking my head on a rock. My head was throbbing. Tears came to my eyes as the metal dug into my skin. I needed to get free.

I felt down my leg until my fingers came in contact with the metal. I tried to pry it open but, only succeeding in scraping up my fingers. I thought about the medicine in my pack and realized that it wasn't on my back anymore.

I searched wildly through the darkness. It had landed a few feet away, straps torn, its contents slipped over the hard ground. I tried to move a little closer but the pain only got worse. I bit my tongue to hold back my shriek, tasting blood in my mouth. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

A quick flash of light revealed a white canister with in my reach. I stretched, pulling it into my grasp. I waited for the next flash of light to read the label. In bold print, it read _Asleep._

Angrily, I threw the canister away. That wouldn't help me now. I needed the No Pain.

I tired to reach my bag again and yelped in pain, failing to hold it back this time.

"Over there." a gruff voice said. Flashlight beams pointed in my direction. Footsteps came closer.

There was nothing I could do. I was stranded on the ground with no way to run. I let them come. Even with my broken leg, I would give them a hell of a fight.

A beam of light went over my bag and the medicine, then found me. I shielded my eyes the best I could.

Somebody sucked in a breath. "What was she doing with all this medicine?" the voice was high pitched, feminine.

"_That's_ what your worried about?" this voice was deeper, masculine. "Look at her leg."

A gasp. "Who put that there?"

"There aren't any hunters in this region." Feet walked around me toward my head. "No Seeker would resort to that kind of cruelty."

I saw his boots right in front of me. I wouldn't have to move an inch to reach him. I felt around for a branch or a stone, something to fight with. My hand closed around on a sharp rock. The tip pricked my finger as I turned it in my hand, the point facing away from me.

Running purely on adrenaline, I jabbed the rock into the Seeker's foot. He yelped and stumbled back. I smiled, looking at the woman. "Are you gonna put me out, or what?"

The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. She removed the lid, exposing a nozzle. She bent down and sprayed a silver mist that tasted like raspberries into my face. I inhaled it, knowing it wouldn't affect me. I'd spent a lot of time building up a resistance to their knock out drugs.

She stood up and stepped back, apparently waiting for the drug to take affect. I faked it. When they try to put a centipede inside me, I'll fight back. My head hit the ground and my breaths deepened. I closed my eyes.

"It's a good thing we're here." the woman said. "Without us, they would have destroyed themselves."

"Yep." the man said shortly. "Let's get her to the car before she loses too much blood."

"We'll have to get the trap off her leg. Do you think Wordy could help?"

A sigh. "Probably. I'll radio him. You see what you can do about her head."

There was a crackle of static. I felt someone crouch down by my head. Soft, warm hands turned my head gently to the right. I felt a soft spray land on my head. The throbbing stopped.

After a few minutes, the three Seekers finally removed the trap from my leg. Then, carefully, they carried me toward their car. They laid me on a cot of some kind. I didn't dare to open my eyes.

I heard the sirens as they drove toward the hospital. We stopped and the doors opened. I peeked out under my eyelashes.

My eyes opened against my will. The face caught my attention, though I knew that it wasn't his anymore. His auburn hair was trimmed and kept out of the way. He had the same hazel eyes. He was paler now, probably from being stuck inside all day. He wore green scrubs that hung loosely on his small frame. This was Garrett, my brother. What was left of him.

I could've died right there. Seeing the solid evidence for myself only made it a thousand times worse than seeing Dad again. I sat up, purposefully not looking at my leg.

I tried to be strong. To not show any emotion but the tears came anyway. I held my head in my hands and sobbed.

I heard him climb into the ambulance and shut the door. I looked up, surprised.

"Regan." he- the thing living inside my Garrett- whispered. He looked so happy to see me. Tears started to form in his eyes. That made me furious.

How could a evil, thoughtless parasite have _feelings_? They erase us and pat themselves on the back. I swung a punch at the side of its jaw.

It crumpled on the ground. I smiled. I stood, putting most of my weight on my good leg, and flung open the doors. I was so angry, I swear I could've thrown a fire truck across the ocean.

I hopped down onto the concrete. It was still dark. "Monsters!" I screamed. "What did we do to you?! Get off this planet! Leave us alone!"

Some big burly ones tried to hold me down. I punched the one closest to me, twisting my hand to break his nose. I kicked another one in the gut. My leg erupted in pain but I ignored it.

I couldn't see how many there were but I was sure I hadn't even made a dent. I was about to make my next move, when its- Garrett's- voice told them to stop.

That only multiplied my anger. Why would that _centipede _care about _me_? Garrett's body pushed its way to me.

"Are you okay, Regan?" Worry was shown clearly in its eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, my words dripping in sarcasm. "A stupid trap broke my leg, my head got busted open, and I'm about to be turned into a _freaking parasite_!"

"Everything's going to be okay."

How cute. It was trying to be comforting. "Shut Up!" I yelled, landing a punch in his stomach. I ran/hobbled away from the scene.

I heard my brother's voice ordering the others to stay back. I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back. Garrett's body was following me, commanded by something else.

"Stay. Away. From. Me!" I said, making each word a sentence.

It came in front of me. "Just calm down, Reg-"

I cut it off. "Stop calling me that! You're not my brother. You took him from me. Stop putting on this act. I hate you!" I spat in its face and continued walking.

"Listen to me! Please!" It was in front of me again. I stopped. The pain in my leg was getting worse. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Why should I?" I asked angrily. I threw a punch but it never reached its target. A warm, calloused hand caught it in mid-air.

My eyes traced down the arm to the face. I sucked in a breath. I knew this face. I'd practically known it my whole life.

"Melanie?" I whispered. Our dads were best friends. We'd practically grown up together. Garrett and Melanie were really close and I always played with...

I dropped my hand. "Where's Jamie?"

"He's back in the car. We better get moving."

I looked back at my brother. "Garrett?"

He nodded. "It's me, sis. I'm so-"

He was cut off by my punch. The side of his face was starting to bruise. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "What happened to you?"

Melanie restrained my arms behind my back. "Calm down, Regan." she said in my ear. "We'll explain later. Let's get you safe first."

She pulled me away from Garrett. I winced. She looked down at my leg. "What happened?" she asked.

"Long story." I said. She let go of me and pulled at my hand. I followed obediently.

We came up to a plain, nondescript mini-van. She opened the back and helped me in. The seats had been removed and I laid on the floor. I heard the door shut and the car drove off.

**Sorry for the longness. I had to get it all out. I will still continue this if you like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long. I had this huge English project that I had to finish. A big thanks to those who reviewed. Keep on rocking with your awesomeness! On with the story! I own nothing._

**Chapter 2**

My eyes opened groggily. Sunlight poked its way through intricate cracks in the cylindrical walls. I squinted against the light, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

The walls and ceiling were made completely out of stone. A cave. There were small piles of books and papers set against the walls. I faced an opening covered by a beautiful quilt. I assumed that this was the exit. The rest of the room was bare. I felt a mattress beneath me. It was the softest thing I'd slept on in a while. I sighed at the comfort. I picked up a sharp movement out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I turned my head toward it.

Jamie was sitting against the wall, a book balanced on his knees. Worry and wonder clouded his eyes as he gazed at me.

"Jamie?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

He nodded, setting the book aside to move closer to me. "Yeah, it's me."

I sat up slowly, ignoring my muscles protest. I gasped when no signal of pain came from my leg.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just....my leg."

"Does it hurt?" He frowned. "They should have...." he muttered.

"No. Not at all. Actually....it feels....normal."

He relaxed. "Good. That means that Doc and Candy did their job right."

"What?" I paused, running through all the possibilities. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours...." he trailed off, then nodded in understanding. "We used their medicine. Amazing, isn't it?"

I threw back the blanket, exposing my leg. My jeans had been cut off at the knee, probably to clear the area. My leg was no longer broken. I stared in amazement at the jagged, pink scars trailing along my shin. "No way." I whispered. The only medicine I had needed on the run was No Pain and Asleep. This was total new territory.

He laughed. I glared at him but that only made him laugh _more_. I sighed and crossed my arms.

Melanie pushed aside the quilt and entered, carrying three bowls. She smiled brightly when she saw me. "It's good to see you up. Jamie was getting a little anxious." As she crossed the small space, I looked over at Jamie, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

He turned red and refused to look me in the eye. "Melanie." he complained.

She smiled slightly and sat on the edge of the mattress, giving each of us a bowl and keeping one for herself.

My stomach growled in longing when I saw the wonderful yellow of eggs. I eagerly spooned down half the bowl before taking a breath. It felt so good to be full again.

Jamie smiled at me. "Hungry much?"

I punched his arm playfully. "Shut up. You know what it's like to be half starving all the time." I smiled to keep the tone light and ate a couple more bites.

After we were done eating, I asked the question that had been nagging at my mind. "Where are we?"

They shared a glance that looked like they were having some kind of silent conversation. It made me feel very out of the loop.

Finally, Melanie sighed, looking me directly in the eyes. "This is Jeb's place. He found it, he runs it."

"Jeb?" I asked. "As in....your uncle?"

They both nodded, but it was Jamie who spoke. "I could show you around if you'd like."

I sighed. "Might as well."

* * *

"This is the game room." Jamie said, his voice bouncing against the hidden walls. "We play here sometimes, but there's so much work to do.... We don't have that much time on our hands. That sulfur spring over there is sometimes used as a second latrine....."

A little crowd had joined us on our tour. There was the doctor who'd cured me, his name, ironically, was Doc. I wondered what his real name happened to be. A small woman with golden hair was always clinging to a tall man. I later learned their names: Wanda and Ian. There was something off with Wanda. She never looked me in the eye and constantly hid behind Ian, as if she were afraid of me. And then, there was Melanie, of course, but she was attached to a...decent looking guy, named Jared. It wasn't hard to guess what their relationship might be. That was kind of a shock to me.

Later, Jamie and I were sitting on a counter in the kitchen, munching on the tough bread that they made. I guessed it was around lunchtime by the crowd that had gathered. I felt a few glances toward me, but it was to be expected. I was a newcomer, just like being the new kid at school.

I couldn't help but glance over at Jared and Melanie, who were sitting a few feet away. My mind wouldn't stop wondering how they had met. I noticed that Jamie also had a strong connection with Jared. Somehow, it bothered me.

"Jamie." I spoke lowly, trying to avoid my voice from carrying over to the couple.

He looked over at me. "Yes?"

"So...Melanie and Jared. Are they....together?"

He smiled, glancing over at his sister. "Yeah. We met him on the run....before we came here."

"Huh." I said, taking a bite from my half-eaten roll.

He frowned at me. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I kinda thought Mel would end up with Garrett."

He shrugged. "Guess not." He took another bite of his roll.

I laughed quietly at how glib he sounded. He smiled, swallowing, and began to laugh too.

**I didn't know what to write next.....so......I just left it like this. I'll update when I have the time, but I'm not promising anything. Also, please review! The button is calling you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing people. You guys rock! Of course, I own nothing._

**Chapter 3**

I wandered aimlessly through the caverns, trying to gain what little independence I could. It was my third day here and I was already tired of having to be escorted everywhere. But, I didn't mind that much when it was Jamie. He totally understood me. Even more than Garrett.

My brother was one of the puzzles I had to put together. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? I couldn't think of any reason to _not_ want to see your long-lost sister. That didn't make any sense to me.

The other puzzle was Wanda. She kept avoiding me like the plague. I didn't understand why. She seemed friendly enough. And, she shied away from the light like she was some kind of vampire. That kinda weirded me out.

After following a few winding passages, my mental map was totally misplaced. I sighed and sat against a wall, completely lost.

I tucked my legs into my chest, resting my forehead on my knees. I didn't know how long I sat like that before I heard footsteps coming toward me.

I lifted my head warily. Wanda stood a few feet away. Her face held a worried look. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded, wondering what she was doing here. Where ever here was. "Yeah, just frustrated."

She came over and sat next to me. "About what?"

It surprised me that she was suddenly interested in me. I sighed. "I'm tired of being a slave to confusion." I said, getting out several of my problems with one sentence.

She giggled. "You'd make a great storyteller. My life as a See Weed would've been easier if you were there."

I stared at her, my heart accelerating. "_What_?" I asked, inching away from her. I'd only heard worms say phrases like that.

A few of the sun's slowly fading rays hit her face, glinting brilliantly off her eyes.

I leaped to my feet. "You're one of _them_!" I yelled, outraged.

She stood, reaching for me. "You have to underst-"

I jerked backward, away from her- it. "_Understand_? I understand perfectly. Does everyone else know? How long have you been lying to them?" I demanded. How could anyone live with a monster?

She shook her head. "I never lied."

I huffed a hot breath. "Ha! You're lying right now! Are you planning to turn us in? Erase us? _Destroy_ us?"

"No. I'm as human as you are, Regan."

I wanted so badly to punch out her every last breath, but something about her seemed so fragile...... I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "You're far from human, parasite." I grumbled, before sprinting away.

--

I didn't realize where I was going until I reached the quilt. Jamie was leaning against the wall beside the entrance. His eyes held concern when he took in my expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." I didn't look into his eyes as I walked past him, shoving the quilt aside and stepping in.

He followed, standing directly behind me. My neck tingled when his breath reached it. "What happened?" He pressed.

"Nothing." I said shortly. If I told him now, my anger would get the best of me. I didn't want to hurt him.

He groaned in frustration and turned me around to face him against my will. "Regan, I hate seeing you like this. What's bothering you? You can tell me anything."

The back of my neck prickled when I realized how close we were. He held me to him almost like a hug but, in the present situation, it seemed the most awkward position to be in. Our faces were inches away, noses almost touching. I swallowed nervously, unable to break away from his gaze.

"I....." I trailed off, failing to find the words.

"You what?" He looked at me expectantly.

I rested my head on his shoulder, in need for comfort. He tensed at first, then relaxed. "Why would you do it?" I asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"Wanda." I murmured, closing my eyes.

Being him, he knew exactly what I was talking about. "It's.....complicated."

"Tell me." His warmth ebbed my anger away. I was sure that I'd be okay with whatever he said.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

He sighed. "Okay. But I think you should lie down, you look exhausted."

The day's work finally caught up to me. I groaned. "Do you know how hot it is in the fields?"

He laughed. "Yeah. It's like the desert, isn't it?"

I smiled, opening my eyes. I lifted my head to look at him. "Not fair." I complained jokingly. "I was going to say that."

He shrugged, leading me toward the mattress. "Great minds think alike."

I sighed as the mattress formed to fit my body. I scooted over to one side, leaving the other half empty. I patted the empty space, smiling up at him. "Come on."

Hesitantly, he laid down next to me. I kicked off my shoes, flexing my toes.

He smiled. My heart raced. I'd never felt that way before. I could stare at him for centuries and never get bored.

He placed his hand on my arm. Warmth blossomed around it. I relished in the feeling.

He frowned. "You cold?"

I looked down at my arm. Goosebumps peppered my skin. I shook my head, looking up at him. "Not really."

He smiled. "Nervous?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me the story, would you?"

He sighed. "Well....Mel was taken and Wanda was put inside her. Then they came here...." We talked the rest of the night. I was perfectly comfortable laying next to Jamie. I could've stayed there, by his side, forever.

* * *

"Aw.....How cute. My little sister found a snuggle buddy."

I groaned, nestling deeper into Jamie's chest. "Go away, Garrett." I mumbled, trying to fall back into a blissful sleep.

A laugh. "Let them sleep. I'm trying to capture the moment."

"With what, Mel?" Jamie muttered. "You suck at drawing."

"Burn." I said into his chest.

Garrett chuckled. "I forgot how well they work together."

Exasperated, I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the ceiling. Garrett and Melanie were sitting close to the entrance. I sat up, stretching and yawning.

"What are you doing here, bro?" I asked. I wasn't ready to accept the fact that my brother was actually here. It was too good to believe.

"This is my room." He said simply.

"_Your_ room? Where were you the past few days, then?" I raised an eyebrow incredulously.

Melanie answered my question. "Garrett supplies our medicine. He's our direct line to the souls' world."

I frowned. "That's what you call them?"

Jamie sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. That's what Wanda told us."

I sighed and jumped to my feet, rushing over to hug my brother.

He laughed and returned the hug. "Miss me?"

I smiled widely. "Definitely."

**Sorry, for the abruptness again. But I'm having a little writer's block. Please review! I'm dying to know what you think! (And you get more story faster *wink, wink*)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the super long wait. I feel so horrible. My brain was being stubborn, refusing to come up with any ideas. Again, I'm soo sorry. This chapter is kinda on the long side and has some interesting info! That's all I really have to....say.... I own nothing._

**Chapter 4**

"So....Garrett.....why were you at the hospital?" I asked as we walked toward the kitchen for breakfast. Jamie held my hand in its comforting hold. Melanie went to find Jared.

Garrett hesitated. "Uh, it's.....complicated." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Complicated....how?" I raised my eyebrows, curious.

He sighed. "Now's not the time. I'll explain later."

I sighed. "Fine, but you better not forget." I grumbled.

While Jamie went to get our food, I sat on a counter. Garrett went off into a secluded corner. I eyed him curiously. He had....changed since the last time I saw him. Well, he had changed when Mom had died and when Dad had been taken, just as I did.....but he was definitely different. I couldn't explain it. He was more....reserved, distant. He always seemed to be holding back pain. When he smiled, it never reached his eyes. I hated seeing him like this. What was eating at him?

I quickly abandoned that train of thought when Jamie hopped up next to me. I smiled at him, taking a roll from his outstretched hand. "Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He opened a bag of chips. "Want some?"

I nodded, reaching into the bag and pulling out a hand full of Cheetos. I ate a few of them, then opened my mouth to thank him again but he stopped me.

"You don't need to thank me for every little thing, Regan." He smiled. "It's implied."

I smiled back. "So....that would mean your reply is implied too, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

I laughed quietly at that. He laughed along with me.

--

"What do we do now?" I asked when we had finished breakfast.

"_Now_," He said. "we go to school."

I frowned. "School?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He held out a hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

I smiled, trying to hide my blush, and took his hand. "There isn't a school bus, right?" He laughed as he lead me out of the kitchen; through the maze of stone hallways.

"Do _you_ know Garrett's secret?" I asked him, anxious for answers.

He sighed heavily. "Yes....and no. I know that when he shows up here, we are about to go on a raid."

"Really?" I waited for him to nod in confirmation. "That's inter-" I tripped over a crack in the stone. And, reflexively, held my arms out to protect myself from the fall.

His warm arms caught me before I could hit the ground. I looked up at him. "-esting." I whispered, finishing the word. Our faces were millimeters apart, noses barely touching.

Unexpectedly, our instincts took over and our lips meet in a intense fire of passion. We broke apart, gasping. He helped me to my feet.

Lost for words, I pulled him close, losing ourselves in the fire again. His hands pressed against my back, as if he were trying to fuse our bodies together. My hands were tangled in his hair.

He pulling away, breathing hard. "We're....gonna be....late."

"I-don't-care." I said in between short kisses.

"Don't you want to increase your IQ?"

I sighed. "We're learning right now." I pulled him close, igniting the fire once more. "Besides," I said when I had pulled apart. "what use is school when the world is lost?"

"Sharon's going to _kill_ me." He murmured into my ear.

"I'll protect you." I answered, knowing he'd given in.

He laughed. "And Mel?"

I kissed him softly, our lips meeting for a brief second. "She'll be right beside me, as will Garrett."

"Of course. Older siblings will prevail." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

I laughed and let the fire burn through my entire being. I heard him moan quietly against my lips and I knew he was feeling it too.

Pulling apart, I rested my chin on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in each others presence.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue." I answered immediately. I didn't question him, knowing there was a complicated thought process behind it. What could I say? I knew him too well.

"Red." He paused briefly. "Animal?"

"Uh....panther."

"Sparrow."

I smiled, realizing what he was getting at. "Opposites attract, Jamie." I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

He smiled. "Like magnets."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, like magnets. People are just like big clumps of metal."

He laughed. "When it comes to love. Any other time, they're just like....well, people."

"Of course, people are people."

"And they never change."sly

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. "Right." We stayed in each others arms, words useless.

After a time, he spoke. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to go to school?"

I rolled my eyes. "If it bothers you that much....." I sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

--

When we entered the small room, a red-haired woman glared at us, Jamie specifically. So..._this_ was the Sharon he was talking about.

"Where have you been?" She snapped angrily at him.

"Uh..." He, nervously, rubbed the back of his neck. "We were....preoccupied."

She raised an eyebrow. "I see."

The awkward silence that followed with filled with movement as we sat down on the cool rock along with the other children: two little boys, a girl about twelve years old, and a boy about my age.

I studied him, interested. His pale strawberry blond hair faded to a white blond at the tips. His skin held a tan similar to mine. _Maybe he was a loner,_I thought. He glanced over at me. His emerald eyes met mine for a brief second before I looked away, a blush warming my cheeks.

Throughout the morning, I kept glancing over at him. I couldn't help but wonder who he was and how he had arrived here.

When Sharon finally let us go to lunch, I approached him. "Hello." I said friendily. Both he and Jamie looked at me like I was insane for just greeting someone. I sighed. "Look, I just want to ask you a couple questions. Sitting next to someone for a few hours can pique your curiosity."

He smiled and Jamie held back a laugh. He noddded. "Okay. I'm Brenan." He held out his hand.

I smiled at him. "Regan. And this is Jamie." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Brennan nodded in his direction. "Hey, Jamie. I heard Garrett's here."

He replied without hesitation. "Yeah. He's here."

"Great. I'd better go talk to him." Brennan glanced around.

"Whoa, Whoa!" I caught his arm before he could run off. "How do _you_ know my _brother_?" It came out a little harsher than I had intended.

He looked at me in surprise. "We both were caught and we busted out together."

"Busted out?" I raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Yeah. It wasn't that difficult actually. Without the Seekers around, we easily overpowered them."

"That's...interesting." I released his arm. Note to self: Ask Garrett about his capture.

After a moment's silence, Brennan sighed. "Well, I'd better go...." He walked off, glancing back at me hesitantly. It was like he was afraid of me.

I huffed a breath. Good. At least now he won't try anything. I'd seen him glance at me before with hope and desire in his eyes. It was very similar to the way Jamie was looking at me...now.

He smiled wonderfully at me and pulled me close. And I, once again, found myself lost in the fire of passion.

I didn't know how long we were locked together but I could've stayed there, in my personal heaven, forever. All too soon, he pulled away.

"Jamie." I complained with what little air I had left.

"Shush, Regan." He smiled at at me mischievously. "I'll get lunch. Meet you in your room."

I smiled back. "Hurry."

With one quick peck to the lips, he headed off to the kitchen. I sighed anxiously after he had left my line of sight and headed to my room/cave.

When I neared the vibrant quilt, I heard voices emitting from inside the room. Curious, I inched quietly toward the quilt, pressing my back to the cool stone. Hesitantly, I peeked behind the quilt.

Garrett was standing, facing someone I couldn't see from this angle. His face showed a mixture a worry and understanding.

"....tell her?" Said, I assumed, the other person. I just barely caught the end of the sentence.

Garrett shook his head. "No. With you two this close, her memories will start to come back. When she approaches us, then we tell her." Who were they talking about?

A sigh. "I hate leaving her out in the cold." I held a hand over my mouth to muffle my gasp. The second voice was...Brennan.

My brother nodded, understanding. "I know. I would hate it, if I had to lie to Britney." I frowned. Britney? Who was _she_? "Have you had any visions....lately?" He continued.

"No. Just the kidnapping." Kidnapping? What did that mean?

He sighed, running a hand over his face. "They'll probably start coming back now."

"I know." A pause. "Will hers?"

He nodded. "Most likely, yes."

"We'll have to keep a close watch on her."

Garrett nodded. "That we will."

Sensing that I was about to blow my cover, I edged away from the quilt, heading as quickly as possible (without giving myself away) toward the intersection of living corridors.

There, I waited for Jamie, anxiously yearning to relay what I had heard.

**Give a big hand to Paramore for the fluff scenes! I played Adore about 15thousand times to feed my mind. I absolutely looove that song! Anyway, please review! I might I'll update sooner (but I'm not promising anything) Just know this: when I get a review, I get this uncontrollable urge to write! Sooo....fuel my passion and....REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing._

**Chapter 5**

"Regan?" Jamie looked at me curiously as I dragged him, along with the food, down a random corridor. When I thought we were far enough away, I stopped running. Breathing heavily, I sat down on the stone, leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes involuntarily.

After a small clatter, I felt Jamie sit next to me. He took my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles along the back of my hand with his thumb.

I sighed. "Jamie?"

"Yes?"

I opened my eyes to look into his. "I heard Garrett talking with Brennan."

He frowned, obviously confused. "And?"

"They were talking about some girl." I paused. "It sounded like he was in love with her."

"Garrett?"

"No." I said hurriedly. "Brennan."

"Did they say a name?"

I shook my head. "Just 'her' this and 'her' that."

"Someone he met on the run?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

We sat in silent puzzlement for a few minutes.

Finally, I sighed. "I'm hungry. What does the kitchen have in store for us today?"

He laughed, pulling several food items from behind his back. "Doc went out on a short raid to replenish the medicine supply. He came back with a few perishables." He pulled out an apple, waving his hand around it.

I smiled. "Did you want to be a hand model?"

He handed the apple to me. "I wasn't sure what I wanted to be. I didn't know _if_ I wanted be anything."

I took a bite, my teeth sinking into the juicy flesh. "Me neither."

I held the apple out to him. He seemed surprised by the action but took it anyway. I looked at him curiously as he took a bite.

He swallowed. "What?"

"Why did you-?" I stopped myself. "It doesn't matter."

He handed the apple to me. "No, really. You can tell me."

I took a bite; swallowed, trying to buy some time. For what, I didn't know. "Why were you surprised?"

He licked his lips. "I...wasn't expecting you..." He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. "Jamie, I am a very complex person. But, I assure you, I'm the farthest from greedy."

He shook his head. "It's not greed I was talking about."

I sighed, knowing immediately what he meant. "We've known each other our whole lives. I don't mind sharing with you." I moved closer wrapping my arms around him. "We deserve each other. Don't you think for one second that I would leave you."

He leaned in about...90% of the way. All I had to do was go the other ten... I burst out laughing.

He looked at me, worried and confused. I put a finger to his lips before he could speak. "Shh." I managed to say through my laughter. "Later."

Still giggling, I pulled him closer, losing myself to passion. I was secretly hoping that he would forget all about what had just happened. I didn't want to explain that it was related to my old obsession: _Hitch_.

* * *

_My eyes opened groggily; my ears picking up a faint beeping sound. I took in a deep breath, cringing when the famous hospital smell crept into my nose. How did I get here? __My memory temporarily failed me, then it all came rushing back in a wave of confused emotion._

_Garrett and I were sneaking around one of the local hospitals, trying to snag some meds for a cut he had received from falling on a rusty piece of metal. We had succeeded in stuffing as much as we could into our mutual pack before they had spotted us. We tried to run but Garrett kept falling back, his wounded leg slowing him down. He ordered me to keep running, to leave him behind. But I couldn't. I couldn't just leave my brother to be taken over by some freakish alien. I managed a glance back at our soon-to-be captors, their flashligts temporarily blinding me. They were closer than I thought they'd be. My heart skipped a beat. I tripped, landing face first on the hard concrete. They caught up to us. Everything went black._

_I tried to reposition myself on the uncomfortable bed, only reciving a tidal wave of pain in response. I gasped, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming._

_Suddenly, warm hands were at my forehead, as if checking my temperature. I frowned, surprised by the touch; looking upward for the hand's owner. I stared directly at the most purest green eyes I've ever seen._

_The hand pulled away and I could see him fully. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm Brennan." He said. "You're-"_

_He was cut off my a loud groan. My head snapped over to face another bed an exact copy of mine only Garrett was lying on it. He looked over at me, our eyes meeting for a breif second before he let out a deafening scream._

"Regan! Regan!" Someone was shaking me. "Regan, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, my breathing gasping. Cold sweat forced strands of my hair to stick to my cheeks. Jamie was looking at me, worry in his eyes. It quickly vanished, however, only to be replaced by sympathy.

"Shh, Regan. Don't cry." He said soothingly, gently wiping away tears that I hadn't know existed. He hugged me close, burying my face in his chest. "It was just a nightmare. It's okay." He continued his soothing ramble for God knows how long.

I cried for so long and so hard that it surprised me. I barely even knew _why_ I was crying. I knew it was from the terror of the dream but it felt like there was some bigger reason for it. But the reason escaped me.

When I pulled away, looked me over. "All better now?" He asked, a faint smiled decorating his lips.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Jamie."

"Your welcome."

I leaned in, pulling his head closer. Our faces were barely a cenitmeter apart. I closed my eyes, readily awaiting the blissful heat.

Garrett choose that exact moment to walk in our, now mutual, room. "Hey, guys. Are you going to-" He stopped when he saw us.

We jumped apart, the blush covering my face most likely inhabiting his as well. I averted my eyes from either of them while my cheeks cooled.

"Get some breakfast?" He finished rather uncomfortably.

"S-sure." Jamie said, pulling me up onto my feet. I followed him through the entrance, heading toward the kitchen.

**Sorry for the abruptness but I'm having some problems and I really wanted to get this out to you guys. Please review! It really helps my brain come up with new ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... I think you get the point. I haven't updated in forever. Sorry! I've been super busy with school and...various other tedious tasks. But it's here now so no worries. Hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter 6**

_I leaned in, pulling Jamie's head closer. Our faces were barely a centimeter apart. I closed my eyes, readily awaiting the blissful heat._

_Garrett choose that exact moment to walk in our, now mutual, room. "Hey, guys. Are you going to-" He stopped when he saw us._

_We jumped apart, the blush covering my face most likely inhabiting his as well. I averted my eyes from either of them while my cheeks cooled._

_"Get some breakfast?" He finished rather uncomfortably._

_"S-sure." Jamie said, pulling me up onto my feet. I followed him through the entrance, heading toward the kitchen._

I avoided looking toward Garrett until the embarrassment had abated, replaced with comfort and love. I smiled at Jamie. He flashed me his infectious smile back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother looking at us with a tortured look on his face. I frowned in confusion.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

He stopped suddenly, causing me to take a few more steps forward before stopping myself. He just stood there, staring off.

"Regan?" Jamie asked hesitantly.

I didn't look away from Garrett while I spoke. "Go on without me. I'll be there in a minute."

I waited until his footsteps faded into the distance before advancing on my brother. "Garrett." I stated in the most comforting voice I could muster. "What's wrong?" I placed my hand gently on his arm.

He didn't meet my gaze. "Nothing. I'm just tired." It was quiet for a few seconds, then he muttered something that sounded like: "I just miss Karen." But it could've been: "I need to kiss Laren." How was I supposed to know?

I shook my head, grabbing hold of his arm before he could walk off. "I know it's _something_, Garrett. You can't hide anything from me."

He sighed. Finally, looking into my eyes. "I'll have to tell you eventually." He didn't speak for the longest time after. We just stared at each other.

"Well?" I asked, my voice cutting through the silence that had built up around us.

He bit his lip, contemplating something unknown to me. "Okay. Follow me."

He led me down the swirling hallways purposefully. I didn't have a clue where we could possibly be going(I'd only familiarized myself with the pathways I used daily).

He lengthened his stride, picking up speed. I had to jog to catch up with my long-legged brother. _Is there a time limit or something?_, I wondered. _Why is he walking so fast?_

He stopped abruptly and-because of Newton's Law of Inertia-I ran into Garrett's hard muscular form. It was almost the equivalent of running into a wall.

I stepped backward, rubbing my throbbing nose. I hoped it wasn't broken. Becoming a semi-clone of Ian was _not_ on my list of priorities.

"Sorry. I should've warned you." Garrett said softly. He gently pulled my hand away from my face. "Let me see..." He examined my nose, gently touching it. I winced. "It's not broken. But it'll be tender for awhile." He nodded as if to confirm his own words and turned away from me.

I frowned. He seemed so sure like...he actually _was_ a doctor, but then again it couldn't be _that_ hard to diagnose a sore nose...

I suddenly flashed back to our confused reunion. My brother had opened the ambulance doors...wearing scrubs. Did he work at the hospital? It seemed unlikely that he'd work with the souls, even if he knew they didn't understand the damage they were causing. But...he _did_ seem like a totally new person... What had happened to him?

"This way." Garrett ordered, stepping through a narrow arch way. I shook my head to clear it and followed him.

A brilliant blue-green sea stretched out into the horizon, seeming to go on forever. I stared at the giant mural in awe. Every detail was accounted for. Cargo ships and quaint little boats floated on the water. Birds of all kinds soared through the cloudless sky. Couples walked on the beach, leaving footprints in their wake. There was _so much_ detail that I couldn't possibly suck it all up right at that moment.

"Wow..." I breathed, still staring at the wall.

Garrett glanced back at me. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it? He used five boxes of chalk for that. But he says it's still not done."

I blinked, looking at my brother, clueless. But before I could ask for specifications, a voice sounded from somewhere to the left: "It's a work in progress."

I swiveled toward the sound, looking for the speaker. My gaze fell on Brennan, kneeling by a box of sidewalk chalk.

I stared at him in almost as much astonishment as I had at the mural. "_You _did that?" I pointed to the vibrant ocean.

He nodded. "Yeah. I add little details every once in a while when I get inspiration." He dropped a piece of chalk into the plastic box, snapping the lid closed.

He backed away from the wall, revealing a half-finished sketch of-it looked like-himself. Now, that the shock of the huge mural had worn off, I noticed that the whole cave(which was about twice the size of the one Garrett and I call home) was covered with mini sketches and drawings. Some depicted innocent things: a landscape of dry desert, a lone oak tree, a grassy plain. And others were more...harsh: a burning house, a woman drowning in her flooded basement, seekers freeing a girl caught in an animal trap...

I stepped closer to the drawing, studying the girl in particular. She had dark hair like I did, complete with red highlights. I couldn't see her(my?) face, so I couldn't really determine if it really _was_ me. How did he know to draw this before- I halted that train of thought. There was no reason to accuse him of... I wasn't even sure _what_. He could've drawn this based on what I'd told Jeb, Garrett, Melanie, Jamie...and pretty much anyone who asked. My story was almost as well known as Wanda's and Melanie's.

I looked away from the drawing, mentally kicking myself for getting distracted. I turned to my brother. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Brennan's a witness." He answered.

"For what?"

He sighed. "Just let me tell you."

His eyes held a certain pain that stroke up the same feeling in myself. I swallowed uncertainly, nodding my head.

He licked lips, preparing himself for only God knew. "When I was...taken-" He set his jaw, taking sudden interest in the cave floor. This was a touchy subject.

"Okay, Garrett." I reached out to rest my hand comfortingly on his arm. "It's okay. I know you and Brennan-", I nodded toward the radical chalk artist, "-escaped from the hospital you were sent to. Then, you came here. Right?"

He looked up, staring intensely into my eyes. "Yes, Regan." He said tightly. "That's- true." He took in a breath. "But that isn't _all _of it."

I regarded him curiously. "'That isn't all of it'?" I quoted, flabbergasted. "Wh- what else _is_ there?"

"We didn't exactly...make it out...by...ourselves." He choked.

I raised an eyebrow, my grip unconsciously tightening. "You had help?" I looked at Brennan questioningly.

"It _wasn't_ him." My gaze snapped back to Garrett, my eyes widening at his words.

"_Who_? Stop prolonging it. Just. _Tell._ Me." He mumbled something I couldn't decipher. "What?"

"It was DAD!" He said, just a touch below yelling. "It was Dad." He spoke softly, just a tad above a whisper.

My hand dropped down to my side, my ears buzzing. I took a breath to try and steady my racing heart. "Was he..." I swallowed. "Was there..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Brennan, unexpectedly, answered my unspoken question. "Yes. He was inhabited."

The world wobbled around me. I knew that a soul had probably been inserted into our loving father. But to have a confirmation... I was treading in uncharted water.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in warm arms. I looked up to find that they were Brennan's. I stared into his brilliant green eyes, feeling electricity shoot through my veins. I could stay in his arms for- _No. You love Jamie, remember_?, I scolded myself. _Jamie, Jamie, Jamie..._


End file.
